The present invention relates to a traction slip control device including a sensor which senses a beginning slip action at at least one of the driving wheels and connected to the sensor is a control circuit which by way of an auxiliary drive actuates the throttle valve of the drive engine in a closing manner when the sensor ends a slip signal to the control circuit.
For control of the traction slip of motor vehicles, an interference with the setting of the throttle valve is necessary. Up to now, electric motors were used for this purpose.